


eyes are the mirror to the soul

by Ghostrichie



Category: The Deer Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostrichie/pseuds/Ghostrichie
Summary: a morning
Relationships: Nikanor "Nick" Chevotarevich/Michael "Mike" Vronsky
Kudos: 9





	eyes are the mirror to the soul

**Author's Note:**

> two short snippets of mike looking into nick’s eyes

Nick’s eyes are probably the most beautiful think about him, at least that is what Mike thought.

They are green with just a hint of brown. Mike loved them, they are his favorite thing about Nicky. 

Right now they are lying in bed, the sunlight from the window covering them like a warm blanket. Mike was just looking at Nicky’s face. His eyes are shut and he looks relaxed.

“I can feel you staring” 

“sorry

he opened his eyes, and Mike felt at home lost in the shades of green and brown. 

“what?”, nick asked , “do i have something on my face”

Mike chuckled “No it’s your eyes, did you know you have specks of blue and hazel in your eye” Mike’s thumb rubbed Nick’s temple in a comforting manor. 

“My eyes?” Nick let out a confused chuckle 

“Your eyes remind me of those trees, you like so much” 

Nicky smiles then leaned in and kissed Mike. Right there in that moment ,in bed on a lazy morning they knew everything was going to be fine. The war wasn’t going to stop Nick and Mike from loving each other.


End file.
